He Has Been Taken Hostage
by ChibiAl
Summary: Crossover between SM and Malcolm in the Middle. There's a new enemy and Malcolm gets in the way!


Malcolm walks up to his mother. "We're going to Japan?!?!"  
  
"Yes, it's a vacation."   
  
"But, what about how long the plane ride will be?!"  
  
"It won't be that bad."  
  
Malcolm turns around. 'Yeah, right. Reese will most likely beat me up the whole way.'  
  
"We don't even speak Japanese!!"  
  
"That doesn't matter."  
  
She walks off and Malcolm rubs his head. 'I don't believe her, she's actually going to like this.'  
  
He follows his mother into her bedroom. "I know this isn't a vacation."  
  
"You're right. We're going to pick up Dewey. Now get you ass in gear and get packed!! We're leaving in twenty minutes!"  
  
He leaves. 'That's right, Dewey actually got some brains to call and say where he was. Dammit Dewey!'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena walks down the sidewalk with Amy. "Darien is coming back from America today."  
  
"You must be very excited."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"When will the plane come in?"  
  
"Later tonight."  
  
"Don't be late."  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
Later that night...  
  
Serena is waiting at the gate where Darien will be coming. "When is he going to get off?"  
  
Malcolm is arguing with his dad as he exits the gate. "He did to!"  
  
"I never was Reese hit you."  
  
"He hit me on his way back from the bathroom."  
  
Malcolm looks around. "I'm going to look around. I'll meet you at the baggage claim."  
  
He walks off still looking at them and he bumps into somebody. He hears a girl's voice below him. "Get off me!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He gets up and looks at the girl's long blonde hair. He puts out his hand and helps her up. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Malcolm turns around. 'Her hair looks like meatballs!'  
  
He looks at her again. 'But she's really hot!'  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"Uh... No."  
  
She looks at the gate and sees Darien. "What was your name?"  
  
"Malcolm."  
  
"I'm Serena. I have to go Malcolm. Bye."  
  
Serena runs off to Darien. "Darien!"  
  
He drops his bags and she jumps into his arms. "I missed you so much, Serena."  
  
Malcolm watches them kiss. 'Damn. She was cute.'  
  
His mother walks up to him and grabs his ear. "I thought you were going to meet us."  
  
She grabs his ear and starts to drag him. "I was, I swear!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Raye is sweeping the temple. A little boy walks up to her and she stops. "Hello. May I help you?"  
  
He doesn't say anything and she sets her broom down. "What's your name?"  
  
"Dewey."  
  
"Well, now we're making progress. I'm Raye. Are you here with someone else?"  
  
He shakes his head. "Well then. Are you lost?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"They're coming to find me."  
  
"They'll probably visit the shrine, so you can stay here for awhile."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Serena walks up to the temple with Darien. Raye sees them and smiles. "It's good to see you again, Darien."  
  
"You to, Raye."  
  
Serena looks down at Dewey. "Hello."  
  
"I'm Dewey."  
  
"I'm Serena. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Raye picks up her broom. "He's lost, so I'm letting him stay here for awhile."  
  
They all walk into the temple and sit down. Grandpa comes out with tea and cookies and he agrees to letting Dewey stay there. Serena gulps down her tea and eats all the cookies. "Rini is... Stopping by later with the rest of the scouts."  
  
Raye smiles. "That would be nice to see them again. I haven't seen Amara and Michelle for awhile."  
  
"Trista is coming to."  
  
"I'm glad that she decided to stay."  
  
Serena drinks more tea. "When I was at the airport I ran into this kid. His name was Malcolm."  
  
Dewey perks up. "My brother's name is Malcolm."  
  
Raye laughs. "Well, at least we know his family is here."  
  
Darien looks disgusted. "His family are a bunch of weird people. They were very loud on the plane. I didn't get any sleep the whole way."  
  
Dewey nods. Rini runs into the temple. "Darien!"  
  
She runs over to Darien and he hugs her. "How are you doing, Rini?"  
  
"I'm fine. What about you?"  
  
"I'm a little tired."  
  
The rest of the scouts including Hotaru walks in. They all sit around the table and they each look at Dewey. "What?"  
  
Raye notices. "This is Dewey and he will be staying her till he finds his parents."  
  
They all nod and Serena gets up and kisses Darien on the cheek and walks over to Rini. "Mom wants us home early today."  
  
Rini nods. "Yep."  
  
They start to walk out the door and Rini turns around. "Trista can walk Hotaru home."  
  
Trista nods and they leave. Serena is walking down the street when she sees Malcolm. His mom is arguing with his dad. She waves over to him and he sees her. "Mom!"  
  
"What the hell do you want?!?!"  
  
"Can I go talk to my friend?"  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
Malcolm runs across the street and meets Serena. "Hey."  
  
"I think I just saw your brother."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, is his name Dewey?"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's at the temple down the street."  
  
"Well, I don't want to go with them, there's going to be a lot more screaming."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
He runs back across the street and tells his parents where Dewey is. They start to run still carrying their bags. He waves goodbye then goes back over to Serena. "That was fast."  
  
"They're really pissed."  
  
"How did he get all the way to Japan?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
He looks down the street. "I'm suppose to meet my brother at this hotel. I told him the wrong one so my parents wouldn't freak."  
  
"If you know the name I can take you there."  
  
Rini tugs on Serena's jacket. "Mom said we had to be home."  
  
"She'll understand."  
  
Malcolm looks unsteady. "So you'll take me there?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
'Sweet, I'm all alone with this really hot girl!'  
  
He looks back at Rini. 'Shit. She has her sister with her.'  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"This is my cousin, Rini."  
  
'My mistake.'  
  
"Where's that guy I saw you with earlier?"  
  
"You must be talking about my boyfriend, Darien. He's back at the temple."  
  
"Okay."  
  
'Just my luck. I knew she was too good to be true.'  
  
Suddenly a crash of lightning can be heard in the distance. Rini and Serena both scream and Serena hugs Malcolm. He hugs her back and then she lets go. "We're both scared of lightning."  
  
"We better get going any way. I have to meet my brother before it rains."  
  
They start running and the lightning crashes again. This time they all scream because a bright light surrounds them. When it vanishes a woman in a pure silver dress that wraps around her chest is standing in front of them. Her long violet hair is pulled back into a ponytail that sways in the wind. Malcolm gets in front of Serena. The woman's dark blue eyes stray down to him. "Hello, Sailor Moon."  
  
Malcolm looks confused. "Who the hell is Sailor Moon?"  
  
Sweat drops hang off all their heads. Rini gets behind Serena. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Serena whispers to her. "Call the scouts."  
  
Rini runs off and the woman sees her. "Don't move!!"  
  
Rini is shocked by something and she falls. "Rini!!"  
  
"You're not going anywhere!"  
  
Malcolm punches the woman in the stomach. "Leave us alone."  
  
'I can't believe I just hit a woman.'  
  
She backs up and Rini starts to run again. "You little, brat!!"  
  
"Serena, run!!"  
  
Serena looks down at her locket and steps in front of Malcolm with courage. "What do you want with me?"  
  
Malcolm's eyes widen. The strong wind is blowing their clothes. The woman laughs. "What do you think I want?"  
  
"You can't have it."  
  
The woman puts out her hand and a silver cord shoots out of it and wraps around Serena. It squeezes her tight till she can barely breath. Malcolm tries to get it off her. "It won't budge."  
  
"Malcolm... Get out of here..."  
  
"Hand it over, Sailor Moon."  
  
Malcolm looks back at the woman. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ola and my mission is to get the Silver Imperial Crystal."  
  
"Well guess what?! We don't have it!!"  
  
He looks back at Serena. "Do we?"  
  
Serena doesn't say anything. Fire streaks through the air and it burns the rope off her. Malcolm helps her get the fire out of her clothes. "Mars!!"  
  
All of the scouts including Tuxedo Mask are standing there. Ola looks at all of them and her eyes widen. "Damn."  
  
She looks back at Malcolm and grabs him. He starts screaming and she floats into the air with him. "Sailor Moon, if you want your friend back meet me at the Tokyo Tower tomorrow at midnight. If your not there, he dies."  
  
Malcolm stretches a hand to Serena and she tries to reach him as the wind surrounds them. "Malcolm!"  
  
"Find my brother!"  
  
Both of them disappear and she looks around. His parents are running down the sidewalk. The scouts are now back to themselves. Malcolm's mom looks at Serena. "Where the hell is my son?"  
  
"He was kidnapped."  
  
She shakes her. "Where did they take him?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
His father pulls his mother back. "We'll talk to the police."  
  
"Fine."  
  
She points a finger at Serena. "Once I find him you're dead."  
  
They walk off and Reese walks up to her. "Believe me, you don't want to mess with her."  
  
Serena looks back at Darien. "There's a new enemy."  
  
He nods and she looks at the spot where they just were. "Darien you were right. They are a bunch of weird people."  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
